


Such Emotion

by amazingdestielisnotonfire



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Crack, It's Also Meant To Be Funny, It's Meant To Be Shitty, M/M, This Is STUPID, don't take this seriously, this was a joke i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingdestielisnotonfire/pseuds/amazingdestielisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so my friend, whom is a huge Troyler shipper, messaged me asking me to write the worst fic I possibly could. This was it. I tried to make it a lil funny, but this might just turn out terrible. Just... Just awful.<br/>Read if you like cliche fics and fics making fun of cliche fics and just trash in general</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry

“what are doing here” tyler asked, suspicioun. he liked troye but troye did not know this, and the secret must be kept forever. until now.

“dan told me everything” troyle said strernly.

“what were you doing at dans” tyler said suddenly overprotective though he had no place to be be overprotective at all.

“I WANTED TRUTH” troye screamed dramatically at his homoerotic lover that he never really banged before.

“im sorry i lieed” tyler said, tears. troye shook his head in disaproval with want burning in his moon-sized blue eyes. he grabbed tylers face in his hands and kissed him deeply, exploring his cave of a mouth with his tongue to claim it as his own, (because people apparently do that in books).

tyler did not expect this.

but tyler sure did like it.

he kissed back greedily and their clothes were on the floor. htey shook the matress as they made passion. tyler panted, grind. troye moaned and gasped for more penis, and they came with lust in their veins.

“how long has you felt these feelings, tyler” troyer gasped after laying on the wet sheets, which were covered in sweat and man water, which made it wet.

“since i met you” tyler confessed. tryoe was silent. he kissed tyler with passion and they fell asleep in each others arms. troyler fans died from happiness when they announced their love over the youtube.

“and i have propose” tyler smile at the camera and troye held his hand tight under the table.

“i have found love” he whispered.

the end.


End file.
